vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ryalor Threat
The Ryalor Threat was a six-page pamphlet distributed across Bully Harbor on Thermidor 23, 1734. The pamphlet contained an ideological tract espousing an ultra-nationalist, anti-Ryalor, and anti-Fyadorian message. The tract swiftly became infamous in Bully Harbor society for its fiery indictment of House Ryalor, personally naming Alexei Ryalor, Falun Ryalor, Talinn Ryalor, and Vaelora Ryalor and accusing each individually of treason. Coming amidst a time of heightened anti-foreign sentiment, The Ryalor Threat had a profound effect on Bully Harbor society. Backgound The events of the Winter War had left Imperial society shaken and insecure. The war had nearly ended in defeat for the Imperium, saved only by the arrival of allies from across the sea, namely from the Ryalorian government of Fyador at Eastisle and from Varangia. Imperial troops and nationalists were already worried that Fyadorian troops might be used by Minister of Misanthropy Talinn Ryalor to consolidate his power, or even to stage a coup d'état. The inopportune arrest of Fyadorian Princess Vaelora Ryalor on order of Mayor Anithias Freedom caused city-wide riots by outraged Fyadorian troops and provoked conflicts between nationalists and Fyadorian supporters. Though Vaelora was released and found not guilty, the Imperium's allies became wary of its fickle politicians, while its nationalists felt indignant and affronted by foreign interference in their justice process. The Imperium was also reeling from fears of declining world power, personified most strongly by the specter of the Raulish Flame, a weapon that had partially destroyed Bully Harbor during the Winter War. This fear of technological and political inferiority manifested into resentment of foreigners, especially those with political power in the Imperium. Many feared that the government of the Imperium would soon be entirely foreign, relegating the Imperium to a position of subservience. Text of The Ryalorian Threat Since coming to the Harbor, the Ryalor Family has wormed their way into every level of politics. Their patriarch, Alexei Ryalor, founded the Fogey Police Force. His nephew Talinn controls the Ministry of Misanthropy. Their ambassador, Vaelora Ryalor, serves in the Stoatorian Guard. To many, they appear to be a family of philanthropists and dedicated public servants, exiled from their homeland but devoted to the new. '''This is a lie.' The Fogey Police Force and the Ryalors have a long history of corruption. Its former Commissioner, Falun Ryalor, was known to be in the pocket of the Furotazzi Mafia. Both he and Alexei were known subversives, plotting against His Grace the Emperor. Only the quick work of his Majesty's agents saved the Imperium from a Ryalor coup, forcing Alexei to flee once more and ending the corrupt Falun. But now the darkness is at the door, and stronger than ever before. Talinn Ryalor has turned MAUL into his own personal death squad. Alexei controls an army capable of invading the Imperium once more. With our beloved Minister of Commerce overseas to recover from the scourge of disease and our Minister of War besieged by Ryalor attempts to subvert the navy, nothing stands in the way of the Ryalors to attack the throne once more. Worst of all, they have a deadly weapon in their grasp. Their ambassador, the 'Princess' Vaelora, is actually the notorious serial killer and traitor Armina Rogue, whose death toll is beyond the faculty of counting. This snake in mouse's fur attempted to assassinate our dear Emperor once before; it is only time before she does so again. Even worse is the conspiracy by the Ryalors to undermine our nation and expose it to foreign threat. We all recall the terrible destruction wrought on the Harbor by the Raulish Flame, a flare whose force turned the city into a field of rubble. But the truth is this: There was never a Raulish Flame. The destruction was actually a Fyadorian device, planted beneath our city to destroy our forces and pave the way for Coalition invasion. With our army besieged, the Emperor was forced to allow Fyadorian troops into the Imperium. With the Harbor taken by Fyadorian forces, the Imperium was ripe for conquest. Only the brave action of Mayor Freedom and Minister Darkon kept the Fyadorians at bay and the Imperium safe. Now that you know about the threat, what will you do? Will you hide your head in the sand, hoping you will be spared from death under Ryalor tyranny? Or will you fight to preserve the Imperium and save it from the coming darkness? If you call yourself a patriot, if you love your Imperium and wish to see it preserved, then join us at dusk in Mayoral Park. Fight to take back your Imperium!''